eddy and bells
by crazybells
Summary: un homme, un arret cardiaque, un sauveur... Non, plus que ça... une lecon... une lecon d'amour ... et de vie
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

_Une villa, en marge de la ville :_  
-« Oui allo ? »  
-« Excusez moi de vous dérangez, vous êtes bien Madame Cullen ? »  
-« Oui, c'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous ? »  
-« Je suis Monsieur Landry, doyen de la faculté de Seattle, je vous appelle parce que j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre fils a été admis en urgence au CHU. Si vous avez les moyens de vous y rendre rapidement... »

_La salle de repos du CHU :_  
- « Un peu plus et il y restait. Je me demande, d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore en vie. »  
-« L'équipe qui l'a amené ici a dit qu'il avait bénéficié de soins sur place. »  
-« Il doit la vie à cette personne. »  
_  
Une salle de soins, à l'hôpital :_  
-« Il parait que c'est le fils du patron... »  
-« Ouais, alors ferme là, et concentre-toi. »

_Un couloir, des fauteuils, une machine à café :_  
-« Nous ne pensions pas que cette histoire de malformation cardiaque irait si loin. »  
-« Carlisle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Cesse de culpabiliser, ça ne t'avancera à rien. »  
-« Je n'étais même pas là quand il a eu besoin de moi... »  
-« Non, mais quelqu'un était là pour lui, contente toi de ça, et recherche cette personne pour la remercier. »

_Accueil du CHU, les portes s'ouvrent :_  
-« EDWAAAAAAARD ! »  
-« Madame, calmez-vous, et dites moi qui vous cherchez, je serais plus utile ainsi. »  
-« Oui... oui pardon... Ed... Edward... Edward Cullen. Il... Il a été admis ici... ce matin. »  
-« Ah oui, le beau brun, il n'est toujours pas conscient, mais vous trouverez surement son père dans le couloir, il n'en bouge pas depuis son arrivée, Deuxième étage, couloir de droite. »  
Un hochement de tête.

_Le même couloir, les mêmes fauteuils, la même machine à café :_  
-« Oh Carlisle, j'ai eu si peur ! Que s'est-il passé ? »  
-« Esmée, mon amour, calme toi. »  
Une étreinte.  
-« Edward a perdu connaissance, il a fallut le réanimer, mais il va mieux, ses constantes sont stables. Une équipe prépare de nouveaux examens. Il semblerait que la dernière greffe de valve soit rejetée, d'où le malaise. »  
-« Tu... tu dis qu'il a fallut... le réanimer... ? »  
Une déglutition difficile.  
-« Oui. Son cœur a cessé de battre alors qu'il était dans la bibliothèque de la fac. Les urgentistes m'ont dit qu'un camarade lui a porté secours, sans quoi, il se serait plus parmi nous. »  
-« Oh mon Dieu... Tu l'as remercié j'espère ! Il faudra qu'on lui fasse un cadeau, des muffins peut-être. Non, la vie de mon fils ne vaut pas un panier de muffins, peut-être... »  
-« Mon amour, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette personne. Elle n'était pas là à la descente de l'ambulance et les médecins n'ont pas su me faire une description, et à vrai dire, ce n'est pas ma priorité. »  
-« Oui, biensûr. Mais quand même. »

_Même couloir, contre un mur, à bonne distance des fauteuils. _  
Un SMS reçu,  
« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? »  
« Occupée »  
« J'ai du boulot pour toi ici. »  
« Suis sur un gros coup... te vois plus tard. »  
Un portable éteint.  
Des yeux rivés sur la porte close de la chambre 1254, celle d'un jeune homme arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, suite à un arrêt cardiaque. Sauvé par un élève dont personne ne sait rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Un homme. Brun. Grand. Massif.  
Une bibliothèque universitaire.  
Un message qu'il laisse sur un portable._  
-« Bell's, c'est moi. J'espère pour toi que tu es morte, parce que si tu m'as laissé en plan sans raison valable, tu vas bel et bien mourir! Sachant que la seule excuse valable serait ta mort. Enfin bref, ramène tes fesses à la bibli. Je peux pas faire _ça_ tout seul, d'autant plus que c'était ton idée. Enfin bref, je pars dans vingt minutes, si t'es toujours pas là. J'espère quand même que tu vas bien. Ah oui, au fait, c'était Em', mais... tu t'en doutes. »

_Un magasin vestimentaire, dans le quartier chic._  
-« Mince, Alice, mon cœur, sors de ta cabine, ta mère vient d'appeler, Edward est à l'hôpital. » ... « Je pense que tu as quand même le temps de te rhabiller. »

_Une chambre d'hôpital.  
La 1254  
Un jeune homme ouvre difficilement les yeux. _  
-« Oh Edward ! »  
Une mère ayant sa voix déformée par les sanglots.  
-« J'ai eu si peur. »  
Une étreinte, douloureuse. Pour des raisons différentes. Peur de perdre un fils / des courbatures et des douleurs lancinantes.  
-« Tout va bien maman, tu devras me supporter encore quelques temps. »  
Deux sourires difficiles, une voix faible.  
Le reste de la famille du jeune homme entrant.  
-« Edward, comment vas-tu ? »  
-« Comme si on m'avait passé dans une centrifugeuse, enfin je pense. Je n'ai jamais testé en fait. »  
Un père très professionnel, malgré les conditions.  
-« Ton cœur a cessé de battre. Nous avions sur estimé ses capacités. Fort heureusement, une personne t'a sauvé la vie, à la bibliothèque, tu sais de qui il s'agit ? »  
Un souvenir.  
Un sourire éblouissant sur le visage du jeune homme.  
-« Un ange. »  
Un beau frère taquin (non, c'est pas Emmett ^^)  
-« Faudra y aller mollo sur la morphine hein...»

_A l'hôpital.  
Adossée sur le mur opposé à la porte numéro 1254.  
Une femme._  
-« Bonjour à ta messagerie Emmett. Décidément, on n'arrivera pas à se joindre... Laisse tomber les sujets de la bibli. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. De toute façon, c'était un petit coup, pas plus de 200 dollars à tout casser, c'était juste pour déjouer la sécu du campus. Recherche quelque chose qui puisse rapporter. Je sais pas, un musée, un milliardaire grabataire, je te fais confiance, mais pour le moment, mon agenda est bouclé. »  
Des yeux rivés sur la porte fermée de la chambre du jeune homme.  
-« Je te retrouve plus tard. Fais gaffe à toi. »  
La porte qui s'ouvre de l'intérieur.  
La fille qui détourne les yeux. Elle se saisit d'un magasine et le feuillette.  
La famille du jeune homme sort de la chambre. Et s'éloigne.  
La jeune femme qui jette son magasine sur le présentoir et s'engouffre dans la chambre.

_La chambre 1254 du CHU._  
Le jeune homme à moitié endormi. Engourdi par tous ses médicaments.  
Des perfusions arrivant à chaque bras.  
La jeune fille qui fait face au lit. Le regard dans le vide.  
Le jeune homme qui se redresse dans son lit.  
Deux regards qui se croisent.  
Des joues qui rosissent. Celles du jeune homme.  
La jeune femme, elle, détourne les yeux et vérifie ses constantes.  
Tachycardie.  
Hausse de la tension artérielle.  
La jeune femme pourrait penser que c'est la réaction classique d'un homme, mais elle suivit son instinct.  
Elle s'approche en urgence du lit du patient. Met le lit en position plane, retirant les coussins.  
Plonge ses yeux dans les siens.  
Procède à un massage carotidien.  
Le jeune homme se dit que sa peau est extrêmement douce et agréable.  
Son cœur ralentit, mais pas assez vite.  
Une alarme se déclenche, prévenant le personnel médical.  
La famille entre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: You never call me when you're sober

?POV  
Sur l'air de Call me when you're sober, d'evanescence

Vous vous êtes déjà rendue compte à quel point la notion de temps est subjective ? Comme, parfois il passe aussi rapidement qu'un avion hypersonique, si tout va bien et qu'on souhaiterait l'arrêter, mais que, quand tout va de travers, quand ce foutu monde s'écroule autour de nous, le sablier semble être bouché, et les grains de sable ne s'écoulent plus.

Qui est le con qui a foutu un chewing gum dans le sablier universel ?

Mes yeux fixent le plafond vieillit.  
Ses fissures longues et profondes.  
Sa peinture qui s'écaille à de nombreux endroits.  
Les toiles d'araignées et ses habitants, témoignant du peu d'attention des gens.  
Les vestiges de la fumée de nombreuses anciennes cigarettes...  
Tout mais pas ça... Tout mais pas lui.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour attirer son regard ? Son attention ?  
Je me suis pourtant habillée normalement. De toute façon, maman ne m'aurait jamais laissée sortir si j'étais habillée vulgairement.  
Je n'avais jamais eu de comportement déplacé avec lui, ni avec quiconque. J'étais toujours restée correcte, digne de l'éducation fournie par mes parents.  
_Oh non ! Quand ils vont savoir ça... je mourrais une seconde fois ! _  
Peut-être dois-je m'arranger avec lui pour que mes parents n'en sachent rien. Ce serait pire que tout... oui, tout.

Il accélère, redoublant mes larmes.

Il me fait mal, c'est atroce. Comment les gens peuvent-ils apprécier ça ?  
Moi, ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Ca me brule littéralement, et je préférerais sincèrement être sur un bucher, plutôt que de baigner dans ce sang.  
D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à saigner autant. Il m'avait fait très mal en commençant, mais il n'a pas d'arme, à proprement parler.  
Non, je ne comprends pas tout aujourd'hui.  
Mes yeux se fixent sur la grosse horloge au fond de la classe.  
Je m'arrête quelques secondes sur la porte, et j'espère vraiment que personne n'entre. Qu'est-ce que cette personne penserait en nous voyant _ainsi_ ?  
Il penserait que j'ai séduit Monsieur Bertrand, notre professeur d'histoire. Et c'est vrai. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.  
C'est un professeur, et donc un homme de confiance. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de ... m'aimer... si je n'avais pas, à un moment ou à un autre, donné mon accord, bien qu'implicitement.

Toute cette douleur, cette peur, j'en étais la seule responsable.  
Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas. Au contraire.

Lui, commence à émettre des bruits étranges. Il semble avoir mal. Comme quand on se cogne le pied à une table. Il ferme les yeux. Il regrette ? Il pleure ?  
NON !  
Parce qu'il accélère encore et ça me fait mal au ventre !  
Il continue en frappant mes hanches avec les siennes, ma tête se cogne sur le bureau pendant que mes fesses glissent sur le meuble, plein de sang.  
Lui. ? Il crie. Il m'insulte et me demande si... si j'aime ? Comment peut-on aimer ?  
Je me tais, et il me regarde... et me gifle.

...

Depuis ce jour, mes parents me trouvent étranges. C'est normal : je suis sale, immonde et coupable.  
J'ai séduit un homme de confiance, et depuis, il ne veut plus me voir. Quand il nous fait cours, il ne me regarde pas, il reste distant, et je touche jamais à son bureau : il ne m'aime plus.  
Je ne suis plus aussi proche de mes amis. Je sais qu'ils savent que je suis sale. Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon front (j'ai vérifié) mais pourtant, tout le monde le sait. Alors, je n'ose plus les regarder, pour ne pas voir les accusassions et la jalousie dans leurs yeux.  
Je ne parle plus à mes amis, ni à mes parents. Et encore moins à mes professeurs. Je ne voudrais pas en séduire un autre, sans pour autant le faire exprès.

Alors me voilà au réfectoire, à une table, seule.  
Filet de poisson et choux de Bruxelles. C'est fade. Je n'aime pas vraiment en temps normal, mais là, je n'arrive même pas à gouter mon plat. D'un autre côté, aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je n'ose pas aller à l'infirmerie. Si l'infirmière voit que mon professeur a été amoureux de moi, mes parents vont le savoir et ils risqueraient de me mener la vie dure !  
Alors je me tais et je me force à manger.

En cours de couture, avec Madame Soisson, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Le poisson ne passe vraiment pas. Je n'ai qu'une envie : le vomir. Mais si je vomie, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, et c'est trop dangereux ! Mon visage est recouvert de perles de sueur.  
Et finalement, je vomie tout ce que je peux sur ma broderie.

Mon père m'a amené à l'hôpital. Il m'a trouvé, quelques heures avant, endormie dans mon vomi.  
Voilà plusieurs jours que je mange de moins en moins, pour ne pas vomir, pour ne pas aller à l'hôpital, pour pas que les médecins ne voient ce qui s'est passé avec monsieur Bertrand.  
Papa est resté en dehors de la salle d'examen. Je suis presque nue devant un vieux monsieur que je ne connais pas, et je me sens vraiment mal.  
Le docteur est parti chercher du matériel, et me voilà seule et peu vêtue, à la merci de tous...  
Le docteur revient avec un appareil sur roulette. Il m'explique ce qu'il va faire, mais je ne comprends rien du tout et me pose un objet sur le ventre, tout en regardant sa machine...

Des jumeaux... des faux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: and you can blame it on me just set your guilt free

?POV

_Sur l'air de Lacrymosa, d'Evanescence_

Le problème qui prenait plus d'ampleur ? Non, le problème_ d'envergure familiale_ qui prenait la plus grande ampleur ?

Celui concernant Carlisle.

Il m'a présenté sa bonne amie. Une roturière. Oui, une roturière !

Il a ramené à la demeure familiale une roturière ! Laquelle s'est assise tout naturellement à NOTRE table.

J'ai vraiment cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre quand elle m'a dit la profession de ses parents :  
ouvrier pour l'un et professeur pour l'autre...

Il me semble que le pire pour moi, fut quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle comptait être mère au foyer. Bien entendu, profiter de l'argent de notre famille est bien plus aisé que de trouver un travail après des années d'études.

En revanche, quand Carlisle m'a confié qu'il se destinait à une carrière médicale, je pus être à nouveau fière de mon fils... jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il comptait réellement travailler en tant que médecin.

Faire et réussir ses études sont une chose, mais les faire pour travailler par la suite en est une autre. _Comment_ peut-il vouloir travailler ?

Se rabaisser à travailler pour autrui.

Je ne saisi pas comment mon fils peut vouloir travailler pour les autres. D'autant plus qu'en tant que médecin, il va devoir être proche d'eux, avoir un contact tactile avec eux.

J'espère sincèrement que d'ici à ce qu'il ait fini ses études à Harvard, les progrès dans la lutte antibactérienne auront avancés.

Et par-dessus tout, j'espère qu'il ne sera plus avec cette fille venue des quartiers les plus populaires de la ville. J'ignore comme il l'a rencontré, et je ne souhaite même pas en avoir connaissance.

Je refuse que cette gourgandine ne prenne notre nom !

* * *

Et voilà mon fils.

Il a accepté de suivre mes conseils et s'est rendu auprès de l'enseigne que je lui avais recommandé pour son costume. Si seulement il avait décidé de m'écouter pour tout autre chose...

Et voilà mon fils unique debout devant l'autel.

Dans cette cathédrale qui nous a unis, mon épouse et moi, il y a de cela plusieurs décennies.

Mais contrairement à nous, Carlisle est vieux, 24 ans est un âge trop tardif pour se marier. Et Esmée, cette roturière qu'il n'a jamais voulue quitté, cette femme qui s'avance le long de l'allée centrale... elle semble tellement heureuse.

C'est normal, puisque par cette union, elle va pouvoir acquérir notre nom, notre domaine, et notre fortune.  
Et Carlisle, bien entendu a refusé de signer un contrat de mariage.

Cette femme en blanc avance, et je la hais.

D'autant plus qu'elle a fait un enfant à mon fils pour être sûre qu'il l'épouse. Et de surcroît, c'est une fille...  
La femme à ma droite se saisi de ma main :  
-« Aro, je te prie, fais au moins semblant d'être heureux pour ton fils. »


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5: hallelujah

?POV  
_Sur l'air de __hallelujah_

Je les déteste !

Ca fait déjà cinq longues minutes que je leur cours après, et ils ne doivent pas savoir que leurs jambes, à eux, sont plus longues que les miennes. Elle, surtout. Elle cache bien son jeu. Tout le monde la prend pour une petite fille bien sage, tu parles... C'est elle qui fait les bêtises et c'est Sean et moi qui prenons tout dans la tête.

Bref, mes pieds battent le trottoir, et, encore une fois, j'ignore où ils sont partis.

J'arrive à un carrefour. Mercredi. Je connais pas du tout le quartier. Ils ont dit à maman qu'on allait à la balançoire, mais ça fait un moment qu'on a dépassé le jardin pour enfants.

Trois possibilités de routes... Au hasard, je tourne à gauche. Et j'arrête de courir. J'en ai marre. J'ai mal au ventre quand je cours. Et puis, j'arrive plus à respirer.

Je les vois, tous les deux, adossés à un camion de glaces.

Bella et Sean sont en train d'en manger une. Mais Bells en a une deuxième dans sa main. Quand elle me voit, elle me sourit. J'accélère un peu.

-« Vous avez fait comment pour avoir de la glace ? On n'a pas pris d'argent ? »  
Ils se mettent à rire et commencent à marcher après que Bell's m'ait donné ma glace choco-coco.  
-« C'est Bell's. Me fait Sean, elle a encore fait la biche ! »

La biche... l'arme secrète de ma grande sœur... Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais quand elle ferme et ouvre les yeux très vite, tout le monde lui donne ce qu'elle veut. Même maman... surtout maman... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'est jamais punie...

_time_**  
**

* * *

Sean, Bella et moi, on est devenu inséparables !

Même si, biensûr, je ne suis pas dans la même classe, ils veillent à rester avec moi pendant les récréations. L'an prochain, ils doivent aller au lycée, mais ils ont fait leur demande dans le lycée à côté de mon collège, et je sais que leur départ les fait souffrir.

On est fusionnels comme dirait maman.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ma rentrée en 6ième, et je me suis déjà fait remarquer...

J'étais dans la cours, à la pause de 10 heures, et Sean et Bella n'étaient pas encore sortis de leur salle. Moi, je me dirigeai vers le préau, en regardant mes pieds quand j'ai percuté quelqu'un.

Cette personne, au lieu d'attendre simplement que je m'excuse m'a poussé de toutes ses forces, et je suis tombé sur les fesses, dans une flaque d'eau.

Mes yeux ne regardaient plus mes pieds, mais ceux de la personne qui était debout devant moi, et je vis le pied gauche quitter le sol et se rapprocher du mon visage rapidement.

En poule mouillée que j'étais, j'avais fermé les yeux en attendant le coup.

-« James Gigandet, je peux savoir ce que tu branles ? » Ca, c'était ma Bella qui hurlait, du haut de ses 15 ans.

Je levais prudemment la tête pour la voir traverser la cours comme une furie, les points sur les hanches. Je devais avouer que ma sœur, elle était super impressionnante. Mon frère, plus discret se tenait derrière elle.

Elle arriva vers nous, et Sean me releva, alors que Bell's empoigna le garçon (James, de toute évidence) par le col de son T-shirt et elle cracha des mots que je n'avais pas compris et que j'entendais pour la première fois... les mots "émasculation" et "virilité" sont ceux qui étaient restés gravés dans ma tête après ça.

Cette altercation aurait pu bien se terminer si Bell's n'avait pas jugé bon de casser le nez du garçon.

Et nous voilà tous les quatre dans le bureau du directeur.

Dieu merci, Belli fit la biche... et James fut viré 3 jours. Et il ne m'a plus jamais embêté.

**...**

Dieu merci, après le départ de Sean et Bella pour le lycée, j'ai appris à me défendre seul. Parce que passer sa scolarité à être sauvé par sa grande sœur, c'est un peu... humiliant...

Salut, moi c'est Emmett Swan, et j'ai 15 ans.

J'ai une petite vie tranquille avec mon grand frère et ma grande sœur. Nous sommes inséparables. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que c'était surtout eux qui étaient inséparables. Et moi, je me suis greffé à eux.

Ils sont jumeaux, et parait que c'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça. N'empêche que Sean, ya des fois où j'aurais bien aimé lui en retourner une... parce que son comportement, envers Belli n'était pas vraiment celui d'un frère. Toujours à mater son cul...

La semaine dernière, je l'ai surpris en train de l'embrasser, je vous dis pas la baffe qu'elle lui a foutu...

On vit avec notre mère et... c'est tout.

Bells et Sean n'ont jamais connu leur père et le mien, bin c'est eux qui l'ont connu. Il est parti avant ma naissance. Parait qu'il n'était pas trop cool avec maman. La pauvre, elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de bol avec les mecs.

Elle fait des ménages chez des particuliers. Du coup, elle gagne pas vraiment assez d'argent. On essaie de lui dire que ça nous convient, mais la réalité des choses, c'est que nous aussi on taffe pour gagner de l'argent. Mais biensûr, elle ne le sait pas ! Si elle l'avait su, elle nous aurait tués. On est un peu comme des Robins des bois... sauf que l'argent qu'on pique aux riches, c'est pour nous.

En plus du pickage dans les pockets, Belli fait autre chose, mais elle veut pas m'en parler. Parfois, elle rentre en pleine nuit par la fenêtre de ma chambre et retourne dans la sienne. Bon, d'accord, c'est la mienne la plus facile d'accès par l'extérieur, mais elle pourrait quand même me dire ce qu'elle fait dehors. Je la sens de plus en plus fatiguée, mais elle refuse de me parler.

Ces enfoirés ont fini les cours ya deux heures, et du coup, ils ont pris la voiture de Sean. Et moi, comme un con, je dois rentrer à pieds.

20 minutes sous la pluie. Ras le bol !

J'entre enfin à la maison, je dégouline. A la fois à cause de la pluie, et de la sueur. Je suis encore dans le hall d'entrée, et j'enlève mes godasses.

-« Chui làààààààà ! » Gueulais-je poétiquement. Sean m'avait promis un tournoi à la console de jeu et je n'voulais pas attendre...

Je quittais le hall et allais vers le salon, passant devant la cuisine.

La cuisine n'avait jamais eu de porte.

Mais je sais pas trop pourquoi, mon regard fut attiré dans la cuisine...

Putain de merde...

Belli agenouillée par terre, sur le carrelage, les pieds nus, sa chemise blanche maculée de sang lui collant à la peau. Sean, les jambes allongées par terre, le buste dans les bras de ma Belli, la tête du frérot contre la poitrine de la frangine. La tête ? Oh bordel de merde... Sa tête n'avait plus rien de sa forme arrondie originelle. Non, c'était comme si on avait pris une part de gâteau... dans son crâne...

Sa main droite était au sol, tenant encore un revolver.

Un épais filet de sang s'écoulant du trou de son crâne, maculant les bras d'une frangine complètement _out_.  
Elle tenait fermement le corps de son frère jumeau, le regard vide et inexpressif posé loin devant elle.  
De nombreuses tâches rouges au sol formaient comme un chemin me menant à eux. Les murs étaient, eux aussi, couvert d'éclaboussures.

La route était tracée, et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu bouger. Je suis resté debout, droit, dans l'encadrement de cette porte que maman avait enlevé des années plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, ce fut son cri, quand elle est entrée dans la cuisine , des heures plus tard, qui nous a ramené à la réalité, Belli et moi.

**...**

Depuis le suicide de Sean, il est formellement interdit de prononcer son nom en présence de Bella. Sous peine d'entendre des cris sur aigu, de voir tout valser, et de se prendre une avalanche de coups.  
Pourtant, elle est constamment hantée par sa mort. Depuis ce jour là, Bella n'accepte que des boulots de plus en plus tordus.

On travaille en binôme, laissant notre mère dans l'ignorance.

L'année suivante, Bella est partie pour la fac, et elle a convaincu maman de me laisser partir avec elle.  
Elle n'est jamais allée à la fac. Elle s'assurait que je suivais mes cours, dans l'optique d'avoir mon bac, mais elle, elle planchait toujours sur notre prochain coup.

Avec Bella, on a réussi à vider le coffre d'une banque, la recette d'un musée, jour d'affluence, et on a escroqué quelques milliardaires.  
Toujours avec la biche...


	6. Chapter 6

_chapitre 6: With eight seconds left in overtime_

?POV  
_Sur l'air de__The Fray - Over My Head_

Le petit dernier est toujours le plus gâté... Mmmh, pas toujours vrai.

Dans ma famille, et surtout, ma génération, c'est surtout le dernier qui a la poisse.  
Eddy. Mon frère.  
Quand il est né, le cordon ombilical s'était entouré autour de son cou, comme si, inconsciemment, ma mère cherchait à le garder en elle, pour lui éviter toute ces horreurs qui allaient lui tomber dessus. Eddy est né bleu, schtroumpfs. 6 au score d'Apgar. Presque mort. Réanimation. Néonat. 4 jours en observation.

A 20 mois, notre baby sitter s'est laissée distraire par un joggeur qui passait dans la rue à côté d'elle. Elle en a oublié la poussette qu'elle avait dans les mains. Et, surtout elle a oublié que nous étions dans une descente. La poussette a pris ses roues à ses poignées (ses jambes à son cou ahah! ) et a roulé le long du trottoir. J'avais bien couru derrière la poussette, mais mes petites jambes n'avaient rien changée à l'affaire. Le landau heurta un arbre de plein fouet, Eddy aussi. 7 points de suture, et même pas de sucette !

A 4 ans, Eddy est tombé du haut de la structure en bois de l'école maternelle, il s'est cassé les deux incisives médianes et supérieures. Heureusement pour lui, s'étaient encore ses dents de lait, mais il est resté avec ces deux trous pendant 3 ans.

A 6 ans, le jour de sa rentrée dans l'école des grands, -toujours sans ses incisives- son cartable s'est ouvert, au beau milieu de la cours, répandant devant tout le monde ses affaires scolaires. Ses camarades lui en ont reparlé pendant tout le primaire.

A 10 ans, Eddy s'est fait racketter son repas. Ce fut la première fois d'une longue liste.

A 14 ans, Eddy s'est battu contre les garçons qui lui volaient ses repas. Il s'est retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir, une exclusion de trois jours de l'école et une grosse dispute de la part des parents.

A 15 ans, Eddy se fait inscrire à un club de foot.

A son premier match, il tombe raide, inconscient, dans une flaque de boue.

A sa première écho, les médecins découvrent que ses valvules mitrales et tricuspides ne fonctionnent pas. Il semblerait que ce soit un miracle qu' « _il ait tenu jusque là_ ».

A 16 ans, Eddy subit sa première greffe de valvule. Celle de droite, la tricuspide.

A 16 ans, il rencontre Lauren : l'amour de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse Justin à la soirée de Sadie Hawkins, devant toute la classe. Le lundi suivant, quand Eddy passe dans un couloir, tout le monde se retourne sur son passage et chuchote. « _Il n'était pas assez bien pour Lauren. _»

A 16 ans et demi, Eddy subit sa deuxième greffe.

A 16 ans et demi, Eddy s'effondre en plein cours. Ses camarades se moquent de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'Eddy ne bouge plus. Eddy fait son premier rejet.

A la fin de sa 16ième année, papa (brillant médecin) décide de greffer des valvules porcines.

A 17 ans, Eddy a des bouts de porcs dans le cœur.

A 17 ans et demi, Eddy fait la connaissance de Karen. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Un samedi, ils partent camper. Le dimanche, il frappe à ma porte, timidement. Après des heures de bavardage, il finit par se confier. Ejaculation précoce. Karen s'est moquée de lui. Le lundi suivant, au lycée, tout le monde savait.

A 18 ans, Eddy perd dix kilos, ses yeux se cernent, il a du mal à suivre en cours. Il se plaint tout le temps de tout et de rien, son organisme rejette les valvules.

A 19 ans, Eddy donne son accord pour une nouvelle greffe. Il est épuisé et espère rester sur la table d'opération. Papa opte pour des valvules en plastique.

A 20 ans, Eddy semble aller bien. Il évite des filles, mais les filles lui tournent autour. Mon frère est vraiment attirant, mais il ne veut pas s'attacher. Il m'accompagne souvent faire les magasins. C'est notre thérapie à nous. Les gens pensent que je suis une accro au shopping, mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas que c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'oublier que mon frère meurt, doucement, mais sûrement.

A 20 ans, il m'envoie, avec Jasper, mon homme, faire du shopping. Nous devons le rejoindre dans peu de temps. J'essaie une jolie robe taille empire en cabine quand le téléphone de Jazz sonne.

-« Mince, Alice, mon cœur, sors de ta cabine, ta mère vient d'appeler, Edward est à l'hôpital. » Dans la panique, je laisse mes affaires dans la cabine et ne veille pas à ce que je sois bien coiffée « Je pense que tu as quand même le temps de te rhabiller. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: want to stay in love with my sorrow

?POV

Sur l'air de lithium, d'evanescence

Vous savez ce qu'est le love ? Le Big Love ? Moi, oui.

Nous partageons tout: tristesse, émotions, galères, peines et joie. Chacun est capable de finir les phrases de l'autre. Nous sommes en parfaite osmose. Complémentaires, en symbiose. Et je l'aime. Je pourrais mourir pour elle. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de nos sentiments, nous n'avons pas besoin de mettre de mot dessus.

Disons que notre situation est un peu... complexe.  
Je l'aime, et je passerai ma vie à travailler à la rendre heureuse et je pensais que ça me suffirait. Mais dernièrement, j'ai commencé à m'interroger vraiment sur ses sentiments. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi, je l'aimais?

La semaine dernière, elle sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un de ces Jeans toujours trop serrés, et d'un débardeur à fines bretelles. Sans soutien gorge. Ses tétons pointaient sous le tissu et ses cheveux mouillés imprégnaient le vêtement qui se collait à sa peau. Autant vous dire qu'elle était carrément chaude! Et nous, nous étions seuls.

Je l'avais alors plaquée fermement contre le mur du couloir, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que quelques pas hors de la salle de bain. Je me pressais contre elle, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. C'était vraiment grisant. J'avais glissé ma cuisse gauche entre ses jambes et je me mis à frotter ma jambe contre son intimité. L'accélération de sa respiration me prouva de la plus belle des manières que, malgré son Jean, elle ressentait bien ce que je lui faisais.

Mes mains étaient placées sur ses hanches, mes pouces posés sur le sommet de chacun de ses os iliaques, mes doigts caressant doucement sa peau, après avoir écarté légèrement ses vêtements.  
Ses mains à elle, étaient posées sur mes épaules, ses pouces sur les clavicules, ses doigts sur mes omoplates.

Je posais mon front délicatement sur le sien, mes yeux admirant la profondeur des siens. J'entendis vaguement un bruit provenant des escaliers, sûrement le chat... à ce moment là, rien ne pouvait venir me perturber.

Mon nez frôla le sien quand mes lèvres vinrent se refermer tendrement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je picorai plusieurs fois sa lèvre, alors que elle, elle restait immobile. Les yeux fermés.

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses hanches, attendant une quelconque réaction. N'en ayant toujours pas, je plaquai brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa tête entra en contact avec le mur en un bruit sourd. Ma langue écarta ses lèvres sans douceur et caressa ses dents, attendant qu'elle me laisse passer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Mes mains approchèrent ses hanches des miennes, la décollant un peu du mur, avant que, d'un coup de reins, je ne la plaque à nouveau contre. Sous le choc, elle entrouvrit la bouche, gémissant de douleur, permettant à ma langue d'entrer.

Je me mis à caresser avidement sa langue, pressant ma queue contre ses hanches, provoquant une friction enivrante. Et nous étions toujours habillés...! J'avais envie de plus, besoin de plus.

Je grognais légèrement quand elle me repoussa, probablement pour me mener à sa chambre, et continuer dans une bulle plus intime que ne l'est un couloir. Mais au lieu de ça, une fois qu'un espace suffisant regnait entre nos corps, elle m'assena une gifle magistrale.

M'avait-elle réellement rejeté, ou cherchait-elle à faire bonne figure face à Emmy que j'avais vu, trop tardivement, dans les escaliers?

Il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net...  
Il fallait que je sache.

Ce soir, nous quittions un peu plus tôt le bahut car notre prof de sport était absent, nous avions la maison rien qu'à nous pour quelques petites heures.  
Depuis ce baiser, nous n'avions pas reparlé. Elle, elle se montrait très froide envers moi, m'évitant constamment, et moi, je ne faisais que repenser à sa langue. L'imaginer caressant mon corps, ma queue... Résultat, j'avais eu la trique toute la semaine.

En rentrant à la maison, elle est allée directement dans sa chambre, sans me prêter attention. Ca va pas se passer comme ça, moi, j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair!

Je monte les escaliers, sans grande délicatesse, chaque pas martelant les marches. Arrivé en haut, je me dirige vers sa chambre. La porte n'est pas fermée, je la pousse doucement. Elle est là, plus belle que jamais. Plongée dans ce qui doit être un exo de maths, à ruiner le bout de son crayon de papier (N/A pitié, pas de crayon de mine...) en le mordillant, et putain, sque ça peut être bandant!

Elle est assise sur sa chaise de bureau, sa jambe droite repliée sous ses fesses. La chemise blanche pas entièrement boutonnée laissant deviner clairement ses seins si attirants...

Chui là, dans l'encadrement de sa porte, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de lui parler.  
-"Qu'est-ce tu veux, Sean?" Me demande-t-elle froidement.  
Ce que je veux... si elle savait... Il faut qu'elle sache... Me m'approche alors. Elle ne lève pas les yeux. Je dois lui faire honte. Peu importe.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle ne lève toujours pas les yeux de son cahier. Je me mets à genoux à sa gauche et murmure: "Toi".  
Là au moins, elle lâche son cours. Elle tourne son regard interloqué vers moi, putain qu'elle est belle... Je me relève un peu, pour plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, plaçant ma main sur sa nuque, pour appronfondir rapidement notre baiser... ou plutôt mon baiser.

Encore une fois, elle ne réagit pas. Elle essaie de dégager son visage, sa bouche, mais ma deuxième main se pose sur son visage, l'empêchant de m'échapper. Je sais qu'elle aussi en a envie.

Je pose mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, et commence à me relever, elle est toujours assise sur sa chaise, et a reculé ses lèvres, fixant sur moi un regard ahuri. Quand mes hanches arrivent à hauteur des siennes, j'approche la chaise de moi et soulève son corps, de façon à plaquer son bassin contre le mien. Je continue à me redresser, la tenant dans mes bras.

Instinctivement, elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi .Je suis sûr qu'elle peut déjà sentir ma queue raide contre son ventre. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens, et je me rends compte qu'elle a cessé de respirer. Je lui murmure alors à l'oreille:  
-"Respire, ma douce, respire."  
-"Merde, qu'est-ce tu fous?"  
-"Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Laisse moi te prouver que tu m'aimes, laisse toi faire, je t'en prie."

Ma voix s'est brisée. Je commence à douter de mes propres paroles. Pas au sujet de mon amour pour elle, mais plutôt du sien.

Je la pose délicatement sur son lit, en restant entre ses cuisses.

Mes mains sont posées sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement, alors que j'embrasse son cou, à plusieurs reprises. Je sais que pour la rallier à ma cause, je dois me faire tendre et prévenant, même si je n'ai qu'une seule envie: lui sauter dessus.

Elle, ne dit rien. Ne fait rien. Complètement à ma merci, c'est d'autant plus excitant.

Mes mains glissent lentement sous sa chemise, lui laissant le temps de me stopper si elle ne veut pas aller plus loin, mais fixer le plafond est la seule chose qu'elle fait. Mes mains arrivent sous son soutien gorge, et sa chemise est trop étroite pour que j'aille plus loin. J'embrasse la peau que son décolleté dévoile, alors que j'entreprends de défaire sa chemise. Je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon jean, et c'est vraiment une sensation que j'apprécie. Je me frotte contre elle, et je bande encore plus.

Ses seins sont magnifiques, les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. Je retire rapidement son soutien gorge et les embrasse alors que je m'active à défaire son pantalon et retire son string dans un même geste.  
Elle est divine, excitante... vraiment bonne. J'en suis sûr: j'en suis amoureux. Mais elle, elle ne bouge toujours pas, préférant fixer le plafond.

Alors je retire moi-même mes vêtements avant de me replacer entre ses cuisses. Ses chevilles se rejoignent dans mon dos, c'est le seul geste qu'elle fait.

Je place ma queue à son entrée et essaie de capter son regard, mais elle semble toujours ailleurs.  
-"Je t'aime Bella." Et je m'insère, lentement, tendrement, étouffant un gémissement de plénitude, parce que, putain, elle est vraiment bonne!

Une fois entièrement en elle, je l'embrasse, amoureusement. Je mets dans ce baiser tout ce que je ressens pour elle, et ses lèvres... elles ne bougent toujours pas. Ses yeux brillent, et elle les ferme. Une petite perle coule de son oeil gauche, glisse sur sa tempe et disparaît dans sa chevelure. Je sais qu'elle n'est plus vierge, ça n'est donc pas de la douleur. Je mets cette larme sur le compte du plaisir, refusant de penser à autre chose.

Mes mouvements en elle se font tendres, amoureux et passionnés. De temps à autre, une nouvelle larme apparait que je m'empresse d'aspirer entre mes lèvres. J'accélère doucement, cherchant à aller plus profondément à chaque coup. Mes doigts se faufilent entre nous jusqu'à atteindre son clitoris que je caresse méthodiquement, mais je n'obtiens toujours aucune réaction, alors que mon plaisir à moi, augmente toujours un peu plus. C'est juste trop bon!

J'accélère encore, embrassant son cou, suçant sa peau. Je la marque comme mienne, un brin possessif. J'arrive pas à lui donner de plaisir, et quand je me libère en elle dans une série de grognements rauques, (bordel de merde, j'ai zappé la capote! ) je la vois fondre en larmes.

-"Bells, je lui caresse les tempes, tentant d'effacer ses larmes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, chuuut ma belle, tout va bien. Je t'aime."  
J'avais pas calculé sa réaction. Elle me pousse violemment hors de son lit. Je tombe par terre.  
-"SORS D'ICI!"

Je me fais pas prier, et quitte sa chambre, mes fringues sous le bras. Je me sens un peu con.  
Je descends dans la cuisine après m'être rhabillé et me prends un verre d'eau. Je regarde vaguement l'heure, Emmy doit rentrer dans une petite demie heure.

C'est officiel, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle me hait. Je l'ai fait pleurer. Elle n'a pas aimé. Pire...

OH  
BORDEL  
DE  
MERDE.

Elle n'a pas participé.

Elle n'a pas dit "oui".

Au contraire, elle a pleuré.

Et surement pas de plaisir.

Merde...

je l'ai violé!

Mes jambes tremblent. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je me sens oppressé, ma vue se trouble, je chiale comme un gosse et mes yeux se posent sur la collection d'armes à feu du père d'Emmy. Il l'avait laissée là avant de partir, étant trop pressé de quitter la maison. Ses quelques armes étaient toujours exposées, dans la cuisine.

Peut-être que ma mort serait un moyen de me faire pardonner ma connerie.  
-"Pardonne moi Belli." Et comme si elle m'avait entendu, comme si elle avait suivit le cheminement de mes pensés, elle descend les escaliers... et entre dans la cuisine. Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà l'arme dans les mains. Je l'ai chargée alors que ses petits pieds nus faisaient le chemin entre les escaliers et la cuisine.

Est-ce qu'elle essaie de me raisonner, est-ce qu'elle me supplie. J'en sais rien, je suis complètement ailleurs.

Elle est face à moi, l'entrée de la cuisine est alors derrière moi, j'ignore comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ainsi, mais mes yeux ne quittent plus les siens. Ses merveilleux yeux bruns sont rougis par les larmes.

Je suis un monstre.

Je suis un putain d'enfoiré de monstre.

Et, précipitamment, j'amène l'arme entre mes yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'arrête. Continuer à vivre en voyant la déception et la pitié dans ses yeux...

Non!

Alors, de ma main tremblante, j'appuie le fer froid contre ma peau et mon index fait pression sur la gâchette. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit aussi résistant. Avec un peu plus de force, j'appuie encore sur ce petit morceau de fer afin de faire justice à la femme que j'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre 8: We can't be honest We call it off We got the choice if it all goes wrong

?POV

Sur l'air de We walk des The Ting Tings

Monsieur Aymeric Glenn. 34 ans. Célibataire. Hétéro. Bon cuisinier.  
Même si cela est fort intéressant, et passablement utile, ce qui est _vital_, c'est bel et bien sa profession. Monsieur Glenn est le directeur de la Jonhson Banck.

Comment cela, vous ne la connaissez pas? Vous sortez un peu le dimanche?  
La Jonhson Banck est la banque la plus cotée en bourse des USA.

Okay, je vous l'accorde, c'est un gros coup. Notre premier gros coup, à Emmy et à moi, mais putain, c'est tellement excitant. Tellement revitalisant. Cette adré qui coule à nouveau dans mes veines et réanime mon myocarde...

Et pour ne rien vous cacher, le jeune âge de Môsieur Glenn va nous faciliter la tâche. Enfin, surtout la mienne. Em' ne fera **que** conduire la voiture.  
Aymeric Glenn - "ma caille" de son petit nom- a eu tout le mérite de pouvoir hériter de la banque de son pôpa. Ce qui arrangea ses affaires...  
... Et les notres.

- Etape 1: Contact. Accomplie.

Contact établi une semaine auparavant, lors du vernissage d'un certain Arthure. La réception fut d'un ennui mortel, tout comme le peintre... et mon très cher nouvel ami, "ma caille", comme l'avait surnommé l'artiste-peintre, une connaissance à lui.

Il avait fini sa nuit dans ma chambre d'hôtel, louée pour l'occaz.

Il avait beau être séduisant, il était d'un ennui pas croyable. Et pas très doué de ses 11 doigts...  
Je m'étais contentée, cette nuit là, de faire sa connaissance (: connaître ses points faibles.) Lui, me connaissait sous le nom de Julia Thorne, journaliste au Daily News.

- Etape 2, j'ai nommée DUPLICATA: en cours.

Il est là, assis au bar de l'hôtel High. Le coude droit sur le bar, le gauche posé sur le dossier de son tabouret. Nonchalant. Séduisant... presque. Sa chemise entrouverte, sans cravate.

Il m'attend, mais ne m'a pas encore vu.

On s'est donné rendez-vous.

Je compte en profiter pour, tout bêtement, dupliquer les clés de la banque.  
Quoi, "Il n'est pas assez stupide pour se trimballer avec?" Si! Si!

C'est ce que j'ai appris lors de notre rencontre fortuite, hasardeuse, et i-na-ten-due, pendant le vernissage.

3 clés m'intéressent: celle de l'entrée, (bizarrement représentée avec une tête de bélier), celle de l'arrière salle, (de marque Silca: un grand cran, un petit puis encore un grand.), et enfin, celle du coffre (une clé style "portail": longue et fine avec deux crans).

Demandez pas comment je sais à quoi correspondent ces clés... je devrais vous tuer sinon... et j'ai d'autres chats à égorger...

Bah quoi, pourquoi creuser un trou dans du béton armé quand on peut passer par la grande porte?

Aaaah, ça y est, Môssieur Glenn m'a vu. J'entre en piste dans cette robe un peu trop... "pas assez"?  
Comment vais-je m'y prendre pour le divertir et dupliquer les clés? Rien de plus simple quand vous êtes une fille que les mecs qualifient de "bien gaulée", que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, et que vous ne fermez plus les yeux de peur de revoir votre frère jumeau-confident-ami-complice-traitre-ennemi-amant s'exploser le crâne avec le beretta familial , pensant qu'il vient de vous violer.

...

Il s'est enfin endormi. Ce fut -presque- la soirée la plus longue de ma courte vie. Ce mec n'est vraiment pas un bon coup. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a achevé, fut la goutte de _sa_ sueur qui a attérri dans _mon_ oeil, alors qu'il se tenait au dessus de moi...

Forcement, aucun plaisir pour moi, tout pour lui. D'un autre côté, au moins, ça le fait dormir...  
Quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin lier l'utile à l'agréable?

Hein?

Bon!

Boulot de merde!

Je m'extirpe silencieusement du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain, sa sacoche et mon sac à main avec moi.  
Repérer son trousseau de clés, puis les bouts métalliques que je voulais, faire des moules avec la pâte durcissante que j'avais prévue, reposer les moules dans mon sac, les clés dans le sien, remettre son sac où je l'avais pris, tout ça s'était avéré être un jeu d'enfant.

Durant la soirée, nous avions parlé hi tech, et il m'avait confié avoir en horreur tout ce qui est nouveau. Et, après le coup -discret- de la biche, il m'avait avoué que "ces technologies de pointes n'avaient pas leur place à [son] lieu de travail". Entendez par là que je vais pas être emmerdée par tout ce qui est alarme...

Il est quand même -un peu- con de ne pas protéger sa banque...

Rho mais quel crétin!

Enfin bref, à l'accueil de l'hôtel , je demandais à ce qu'on lui porte un petit déj à 8 heures, à ses frais, bien entendu, tout comme la chambre. Je n'allais pas non plus payer!

Et je rentrais chez moi avec de quoi refaire un jeu de clés.

Em' et moi (oui, Em aussi, parce qu'il était vraiment chiant à me tourner autour à me demander s'il pouvait s'amuser aussi... il avait continué en me demandant comment avait été ma nuit avec Glenn, du coup, j'avais cédé...- bien la pédagogie...!) avions fait fondre de l'étain avant de le verser dans les moules de nos clés, avant de se faire une soirée pizza devant un vieux film bien nase... comme si on ne s'apprêtait pas à dévaliser une banque... risquer nos vies... notre avenir...

Etape 2: accomplie.

-Etape 3: La touche finale. En cours.

2 heures.  
Emmett est dans la voiture, derrière le volant. Deux rues plus loin. C'est surtout pour lui que je m'inquiète. Il m'avait tanné pour pouvoir entrer, mais faut quand même pas déconner!

Lui conduisait, moi, je risquais ma vie.

J'introduis la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Lentement. Affreusement lentement. La porte s'ouvre et ...

Rien...

Pas d'alarme.

Nada.

J'entre donc.

Je passe par l'accueil. Vraiment comique comme situation. Si je ne craignais pas tant l'arrivée des fics (préjudiciable pour Emmy), j'en aurais ri.

Je passe par un couloir au fond à droite, et passe dans l'arrière salle, grâce à l'autre clé.

De cette porte au coffre, il n'y avait que quelques pas... rapidement franchis.

J'ouvre le coffre, et vois tout cet argent qui nous attend sagement.

A ce moment là, je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de respirer depuis un bon moment. Je reprends mon souffle et me ressaisi rapidement.

Je prends l'argent avec moi. Le fous dans le sac de sport que j'ai avec moi, et ressors de la banque.  
Rapides, efficaces, et ... riches!

Je rejoins tranquillement Emmy dans la voiture.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight, i'm loosing my religion

?POV

Sur l'air de Loosing my religion, d'R.E.M.

Ma journée s'annonce vraiment mauvaise!

Premièrement, Lana n'a pas arrêté de pleurer dans la nuit. Je n'ai pu dormir que quatre heures tout au plus. C'est pour ça, entre autre, qu'être mère célibataire craint un max! Un coup elle avait faim, après elle s'était chié dessus, après, elle voulait juste m'emmerder (nooon sans jeu de mot...), bref, sale nuit!

Au réveil... bah pas de réveil...! Debout avec quarante cinq minutes de retard. Le café dans la cafetière programmée a beaucoup trop chauffé, faisant du caramel de café. Autant dire que la cuisine put le café.

Je me lave rapidement dans la salle de bain, mon verre à dent se casse la gueule, je me prends des bris de verre dans le pied. Et j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire soigner ça... Je retire grossièrement ce que je peux atteindre.

Lana pleure encore... Foutue gamine! Je l'amène avec moi à la voiture. Elle mangera et prendra un bain chez sa nourrice, qu'elle ne soit pas payée qu'à faire de la peinture à doigts celle là!

Et bordel de merde, ma bagnole ne démarre pas!

Cette foutue voiture de merde ne veut pas démarrer!

Je frappe inlassablement le volant, attendant que le moteur me dise :" Rho te fâches pas, c'était une blague, et vrouuuum au boulot!" Mais non!

Au lieu de ça, ya un bruit sourd à ma fenêtre. Hein? Je regarde la vitre conducteur et vois mon voisin, ex amant.

Le fait qu'il soit le père de Lana, sans le savoir, est peut-être un détail à savoir.  
-"Je t'amène?" Qu'il me sort une fois ma fenêtre baissée.

Et me voilà dans sa caisse. Je déteste être secourue comme ça. .. Bon, d'un autre côté, si j'arrive -encore- à la bourre au boulot, je pourrais bien le perdre. Et même si j'aime pas bosser à la Bibliothèque Universitaire, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce job.

On dépose Lana chez sa nounou qui était -encore- en pyjama, et il m'amène à la fac. Je l'embrasse pas vraiment chastement et pars pour le boulot, réussissant à n'avoir que 10 minutes de retard.

Un groupe de vieux ados m'attendent devant les portes. Comme si la vie en dehors de la bibli n'existait pas. Des Geeks de bouquins!

Je poursuivais mon rituel: ouvrir les portes, laisser ces sauvages pénétrer dans mon antre, me servir un café (premier d'une longue liste... pour compenser les deux premiers que j'ai pas pu avoir.) m'installer derrière mon bureau, finir l'archivage des derniers bouquins, faire les retours qui étaient en retard... et tout et tout. Putain, et il fallait que je m'occupe des copies des prochains partiels...

Dieu merci, les étudiants n'étaient pas trop bruyants et ne me demandèrent pas trop de renseignements. Tant mieux, parce que j'aime pas leur parler. J'aime pas les gens! Ils me dérangent.

J'en étais là, dans mes réflexions quand un jeune homme presque roux, le jeune Cullen, je crois, se leva de sa chaise, tituba dans la direction de mon bureau et s'effondra au sol.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, je me levais de ma chaise (qui tomba à terre) en criant: "A l'aiiiiide! A l'aiiiiiide! Venez nous aideeeeeeer!"

Le temps que je fasse le tour du bureau et que je m'approche du jeune Cullen, un étudiant se tenait à ses côtés, un sweat de Yale sur le dos, la capuche sur le crâne (encore un voyou! Je pari un McDo qu'il a un bonnet en dessous!)

Le jeune homme commençait un massage cardiaque sur Cullen.  
-"Bon Dieu, mais vous voulez enfoncer vos mains dans sa cage thoracique ou quoi? C'est pas un massage interne qu'on vous demande!" (Heureusement que j'avais regardé Grey's Anatomy la veille...!) J'avais gueulé, presque hystérique, contre cette racaille à capuche. Après tout, le t-shirt de Yale ne fait pas l'intelligence! A moins que ça ne soit l'habille ne fasse pas le moine. Mais je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase. Quel est le rapport avec le fromage?

Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour l'écarter mais il m'ignora totalement.

Il lui fit un bouche à bouche avant de reprendre le massage cardiaque, en prononçant très posément:  
-"Que quelqu'un me fasse sortir cette vieille mégère d'ici! Et bougez vos fesses et appelez moi les secours, nom d"un chien."  
-"Quoi, c'est moi la vieille mégère?" En plus, la racaille avait une voie de fille!

Un autre élève vint vers moi et m'obligea à me relever. il me poussait hors de MA bibliothèque!  
-"Non mais oh!" Fis-je, puérilement .  
-"Désolé, madame, mais cette fille, elle semble bien s'y connaitre!" Fit-il en montrant la racaille qui s'acharnait à faire un massage cardiaque au jeune Cullen. Une fille? Moui, probable.

Je vis un autre élève, un téléphone contre l'oreille, il appelait les secours.

**...**

**?POV**

J'ai toujours eu un coeur merdique, mais là... j'en suis heureux.

Je viens de rouvrir les yeux après m'être senti très mal.

J'ai vu sur... le plafond de la BU. Fantastique, cette fois, je me suis effondré devant public.

Pourquoi suis-je heureux?

Parce qu'un visage vient de troubler ma vue du plafond.

Un ange...

Bordel.

Je suis mort...

Un ange à capuche. C'est le kiffe total, j'ai jamais vu ça... et il me parle.

-"Restez calme, les secours vont arriver. Tout ira bien."

Ses doigts sont posés que ma carotide, vérifiant mon rythme cardiaque. Mon ange a la peau tellement douce.

Mes yeux fixent ses lèvres, si je dois mourir, j'aimerais que ce soit la dernière chose que je puisse voir...

Je crois être exhaussé, car là... tout est noir .


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: mon ange - je ne regrette rien

Sur l'air des plus belles lettres, de da silva.  
?POV

J'ai un mal de crâne pas croyable, et je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une colonie d'écureuils fêtards dans la boîte crânienne, et c'est pas des plus agréable.  
Impression suivante, moins dérangeante, quoi que, tout est doux autour de moi. Frais et doux. Un drap. Partout sur mon corps. _Partout_  
Dernière sensation: j'ai des courbatures partout.

Céphalées, nudité, draps et courbatures... merde, j'ai encore mal terminé ma soirée moi...!

Je risque l'ouverture d'un oeil et la lumière du jour m'aveugle et ravive ma migraine. C'est la samba chez les écureuils!

La journée semble bien entamée, et moi, je vais être à la bourre au taf. Encore.

Je ne prête pas attention au mec allongé à côté et quitte l'appart, qui n'est pas le mien, en me rhabillant avec mes fringues de la veille.

...

1 heure 30 de retard.  
Mon patron a gueulé, encore. Heureusement que je fais du bon boulot!  
On n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui. C'est super calme: pas d'appel, ni malaise, ni mourant.

Voilà une demie heure que je suis dans la salle de repos quand on reçoit -enfin- un appel. Urgence à la fac.  
- « Let's go! » Beugla Newton.

On est rapidement sur place, faisant face à une bibliothécaire cinglée et acariâtre qui veut pas nous laisser passer. (Parce qu'on est des « délinquants qui ne savant pas ce qu'est un livre » ). Newton se charge de la mégère et j'entre dans la pièce avec le reste de l'équipe.

Merde, cette fois, ça a l'air sérieux. Un jeune homme s'acharne à faire un massage cardiaque à un autre allongé, inerte. On s'approche rapidement.

Les lèvres du sauveteur en herbe remuent rapidement, il compte les mouvements, avant qu'il ne se baisse pour insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de la victime. Il hausse légèrement le menton de la personne, il souffle suffisamment. Il a l'air de bien s'y connaître.

Dans cette position, je peux voir son sweat à capuche (laquelle cache les trois quarts de son visage), sponsor de YALES.

- «Bonjour, fis-je en m'agenouillant en face du jeune sauveteur, je suis le docteur Royce, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? »

- « Perte de connaissance, suivi d'un arrêt cardio-respiratoire, commença-t-il précipitamment, alors que Yorki entama les deux insufflations à la place du jeune homme qui, en fait, s'avérait être une jeune femme avec de mauvais gouts vestimentaires. C'était à 10H20. Depuis, j'ai eu un pouls filant, durant quelques secondes, avant de le perdre à nouveau. »

- « Okay, on va prendre le relai, est-ce que vous pouvez me donner son nom? »Fis-je en posant mes mains superposées là où étaient celles de la femme avant les insufflations de Yorki.

- « Non, répondit-elle toujours aussi précipitamment, vous l'amenez où? »  
- « Seattle Grace. »  
- « Okay » Lacha-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce, nous laissant bosser.

...

Les bruits de couloirs disaient qu'il s'agissait du fils Cullen, le fils du boss Carlisle Cullen. C'est là qu'on est content de faire du bon boulot. Le fils a , toujours selon les rumeurs, une malformation cardiaque qui se rappelle à lui régulièrement.

Ca ferait peut-être plus professionnel si je jetai un oeil à son dossier...

J'avais du faire sa surveillance, son coeur déconnait un max, jouant entre brady et tachy. La tuile quoi...!

Je remplissais un dossier d'admission quand la sonnette de sa chambre se fit entendre.

Merde!

Code bleu!

?POV  
Sur l'air de Je me perds de Jena Lee

Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Les voilà à nouveaux face à moi..

Sa main est posée sur mon cou et elle a la peau douce, elle est tendre, mais semble inquiète.

J'entends le bip ( le même que celui dans Urgences) retentir frénétiquement, et ses doigts s'activent sur mon cou. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait. Je suis un peu dans le gaz.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand et heurte le mur, laissant mes parents entrer en courant, avec eux: les infirmières et ce qui semblerait être un chariot de réa.

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon fils? » Ca, c'est ma mère en mode hystérique.  
- « Tachycardie à 180, alors j'ai sorti les mains de mes poches pour un massage carotidien. »  
- « Et si vous êtes médecin, pourquoi vous ne portez pas de blouse? » Toujours maman.  
- « Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas House? » Fit mon ange sans cesser de me regarder. Elle me fit même un clin d'oeil taquin en évoquant la série télé.

Mon Dieu, que les anges sont beaux!

Je me sentais un peu mieux, moins engourdit et j'avais moins chaud. Les bourdonnements avaient cessés.

- «Pouls à 120, ya du progrès jeune homme. » Me fit-elle en souriant.

Le docteur Royce, qui s'était présentée à moi peu avant, se plaça à me droite, face à mon ange, et inspecta mon coeur à l'aide de son stéthoscope.

- « Okay, et maintenant, je veux savoir qui vous êtes! » Maman... encore.  
- « Esmée, fit Royce, elle est celle qui a sauvé votre fils deux fois dans la journée, vous pourriez être un peu plus polie avec elle. »

Royce avait vu juste. Mon ange m'avait sauvé la vie. Je lui devais la vie. Je lui devait tout. Et rien que pour ça, je lui collerai aux basques, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La remarque de Royce eut l'effet escompté puisque ma mère ne posa plus de question et mon ange prit un tabouret et s'installa à côté de moi, et me regarda, inlassablement.

Ca aurait pu être gênant, , mais non. Je la regardais tout autant. Plus que la regarder, je la bouffais des yeux. Elle, tellement belle.

Elle passa l'après midi à mes côtés, sans parler. Elle ignora les quatorze appels qu'elle reçut sur son portable, faisant chanter Vanessa Paradis dans le vide.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: she was alone in the room

Chapitre 11:  
Bella POV

Sur l'air d'Angel, des Jones Gang

Je devais rentrer au moins avant la nuit, essuyer la colère de mon frère. On devait chopper les copies des partiels pour 200$, et j'avais préféré faire du sauvetage...

J'aurais pu profiter de l'incident pour prendre les copies et filer, mais porter la mort du jeune homme sur ma conscience aurait été de trop.

Difficile aussi de partir. Le laisser. Voilà pourquoi j'avais passé mon après-midi avec lui. Sans échanger le moindre mot.

Parler? Pour dire quoi?:

« Merci. -Pas la peine, je l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour mon salut. »  
« Hey, chui Bells, voleuse, kidnappeuse et prostituée, et toi? »  
Mouais, pas top...

Alors je ne disais rien. Lui non plus. On se regardait. Longuement.

Il était plutôt mignon, fallait l'avouer.

Parfois le docteur Royce passait nous voir. Royce? Le doc de la bilbi. Elle m'avait semblée très pro, plus que l'autre conne de biblio.

Quinzième appel d'Em. Ca allait être ma fête. Mais je ne pouvais pas décrocher. Je ne voulais pas. Le jeune homme face à moi souriait à chaque appel ignoré. Et mon Dieu, quel sourire!

Le soleil commençait à caresser les bâtiments les plus bas alors que les médecins Royce et Cullen vérifiaient à nouveau les constantes du jeune homme dont j'ignorais toujours le nom. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, n'attendant pas de réponse. La porte s'ouvrit sur... Emmett...

- « Oh oh! » Fis-je, toute mielleuse, et pas du tout hypocrite.  
- « Comme tu dis, oui. Tu sais depuis quand j'essaie de te joindre? Je suis venu à l'hôpital voir s'il n'avait pas ton corps à la morgue, non mais tu te rends compte, non d'un petit lutin! » Là, il était vraiment vénère. Trop pour voir la jolie blonde le mater.

Sans un mot, je me levais de mon tabouret et me penchai sur mon patient afin d'embrasser son front avant de suivre un Em bien remonté.

Edward POV  
Sur l'air de Lalalove you, des BB Brunes

Mon ange venait de quitter ma chambre. Elle avait veillé littéralement sur mon coeur, mais pourtant, son départ venait de le briser.

Si peu de temps, et j'étais déjà accro. Difficile à croire. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. J'ignorais encore plus si elle comptait revenir, maintenant que j'étais entre de bonnes mains.

J'avais besoin d'y croire, pourtant.

Le docteur Royce m'avait demandé de ne pas trop bouger. Il fallait que je me repose si je ne voulais pas faire un nouveau malaise. Mais moi, je m'en foutais, je voulais _la_ revoir, la reprendre à l'armoire à glace qui était venue me l'arracher.

Mon père s'en doutait et il m'avait engueulé pour que je reste bien sagement dans mon lit.

Et je l'avais écouté.

J'avais passé ma nuit au lit. Mais pas moyen de fermer les yeux. Ca n'était pas la peur de ne jamais me réveiller, non, la mort, je lui disais FUCK, j'avais _juste_ peur de me réveiller dans mon appart, et réaliser que je n'avais fait que fantasmer mon ange.

Et pourtant, le lendemain, à peine les visites avaient commencées, à 10H03, qu'elle entra dans ma chambre à pas de velours.

Sur l'air de Perdus cette nuit, des BB Brunes

Elle n'avait pas frappé, mais entrebâillé ma porte pour ne pas me réveiller. Tu parles...

- « Je peux entrer? » Me fit-elle timidement. Comme elle était belle ainsi, dans sa chemise blanche aux manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes, simple et naturelle, les cheveux défaits et emmêlés. Elle avait les traits fatigués mais n'en restait pas moins jolie.

- « Biensûr. » Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser sur le pas de la porte.

Elle entra et s'installa sur le même tabouret que la veille. Elle resta à, sans un mot, pendant de longues minutes, des minutes qui formèrent des heures.

Tania, la pire des infirmières (faut dire que je les connais bien, j'ai l'impression que l'hôpital est devenu mon hôtel personnel) entra avec mon plateau repas qu'elle posa sur l'adaptable. Elle allait me donner le repas à la fourchette, comme si mon malaise faisait de moi un impotent, quand mon ange s'imposa:

- « C'est bon, je m'en charge. » Sa voix si froide et rendue rauque par le silence me fit sursauter. Tania aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qui me fit sourire. Elle tendit rapidement la fourchette et quand ma belle brune la prit, Tania déguerpit de ma chambre, déclenchant nos rires.

Mon bonheur personnel personnifié me rendit ma fourchette et je mangeais comme un grand, sous son regard. Elle me fixait et c'était assez déroutant. J'avais peur d'avoir une feuille de salade entre les dents, mais à aucun moment elle ne ria. Au contraire:

- « Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu manges? » Avait-elle lâché, le plus sérieusement du monde. J'avais faillit tout recracher. Elle me trouvait mignon! Bon, d'accord, un chihuahua c'est mignon aussi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme un petit chien pour sac à main.

Mes joues avaient virées au rouge, et mon électrocardiogramme lui prouva qu'elle ne me laissa pas indifférent. Elle sourit face à l'accélération des battements de mon coeur, sachant que c'était physiologique.

J'ai continué à manger, la tête baissée. Connerie de timidité!

Une infirmière stagiaire que je ne connaissais pas encore vint reprendre mon plateau quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous restâmes à nos places, elle sur le tabouret, moi dans mon lit. Nous ne parlions plus. Un silence calme et réconfortant, brouillé par les machines.

Elle partit à la fin des visites, à 18H05.

Les cinq minutes? Elle trainait des pieds.

Mon père passa à 19 heures, voir mes constantes. Il souriait en me regardant. Il devait avoir eu des échos de ma visite, enfin, surtout du passage de Tania. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'en pensais? Je n'en savais rien!

Ceci étant, elle revint me voir, tous les jours de la semaine. De 10H03 à 18H05. Elle apportait avec elle une pomme, qu'elle mangeait quand j'avais mon plateau.

Elle avait paniqué une ou deux fois quand mon coeur s'emballait trop. Elle était vraiment touchante à s'inquiéter ainsi pour moi.

A vrai dire, mon coeur aurait été anormal s'il n'avait pas réagit à sa présence, s'il ne s'était pas emballé en la voyant remettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille ou mordre sa lèvre inférieure lors de la visite des médecins. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si cette arythmie était physiologique ou non.

Je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'est qu'elle détestait Tania. Et je la comprends. Comment apprécier une femme si superficielle?

Voir mon ange rembarrer Tania était le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Elle faisait preuve d'une telle animosité, tout en gardant la sensualité qui la caractérisait.

Oui, oui, sensualité, c'est bien ça. J'ai peur de m'être un peu trop attaché à mon ange personnel.

Arrivera le moment où elle se rappellera qu'elle a une vie ailleurs, hors de cet hôpital, loin de moi. Et à ce moment là, quand elle ne sera pas sur son tabouret, mon coeur n'aura plus la force de se battre pour maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau. Je n'aurai plus la volonté de rester en vie.

Et à ce moment là, j'aurai tout perdu.

Sur l'air de Space Dementia, de Muse

Merde

Me voilà bel et bien amoureux de la fille sans nom. Au point de ne pas réussir à concevoir ma vie sans sa présence.

Merde. Ca craint. Elle n'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule...

Et le fait qu'elle soit venue me voir tous les jours, n'est-ce pas une preuve comme quoi j'ai une place quelque part dans son coeur? Elle avait passé la semaine à l'hôpital, pour moi.

J'étais dans mon cocon douillet, un peu inquiet par la force de mes nouveaux sentiments, mais rassuré par l'heure: 9H39, elle n'allait plus tarder.

9H42: J'ai demandé au doc Braince que l'on m'apporte un bouquet de lys, je lui offrirai en même temps que mon coeur atrophié. Et j'engagerai notre première conversation. Je lui dirai à quel point j'aime sa présence à mes côtés.

9H54: Je lui dirai tout.

10H02: Tachycardie. Celle là, je savais qu'elle était normale. C'est le stresse. Tout va bien aller, je le sais. Elle m'aime, j'en suis persuadé.

10H04: Merde, je transpire en plus. Je sais que c'est le stresse, mais c'est pas mon coeur qui me fait peur, c'est _elle_.

10H10: Elle n'a pourtant jamais été en retard.

10H20: Peut-être s'est-elle rendue compte qu'elle avait une vie ailleurs.

10H40: Bordel de merde. Vlà Tania et sa compote... qu'elle me fait manger à la cuillère.

11H00: Le docteur Royce passe me voir en souriant et perd sa joie en voyant l'absence de mon age. Elle ne peut pas rester, elle non plus.

12H00: Mon père m'amène mon repas. Il me dit que j'ai le regard vide et inexpressif, je lui réponds que je m'en fous.  
J'ai l'air bien moi, maintenant, avec mes preuves d'amour à la con...

14H00: Il pleut. Il pleut et je regarde l'eau heurter la fenêtre. Alice est là. Mon père l'a appelé d'urgence. Mais ça n'est pas elle que je veux.

18H05: J'aimerais pleurer, mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai la gorge nouée, je suffoque, mais c'est physiologique. Ca s'appelle la tristesse. Alors, j'appelle pas l'infirmière. Je ferme ma gueule et je regarde la pluie.

21H00: Un plateau repas sur la desserte, et la télé allumée. Quelqu'un est passé, j'ignore qui et je m'en balance. C'est _elle_ que je veux.

22H00: Tête tournée vers la fenêtre, le lampadaire éclaire la pluie qui tombe toujours.

Une main se posa sur mes cheveux, et me caressa le crâne.

Sur l'air de Uno, de Muse

- « État Dépressif? » Me souffla une voix. « Hey, beau brun, pourquoi ton dossier indique-t-il "État Dépressif"?»

Merde, c'est _sa_ voix.

Je me retournai rapidement vers elle. Son visage était éclairé par les machines reliées à moi par les électrodes.

- « Tu es là? » Avais-je murmuré d'une pauvre voix chevrotante. Merde, Eddy, t'es une vraie tafiole!

- « Désolée mec, j'avais du taf. » Elle m'avait dit ça, tout en caressant mes cheveux. Si j'avais été un chat, j'aurais ronronné. Si j'avais été mal éduqué, j'aurais b... nan, même en pensée je ne pouvais me le permettre.

Elle resta de longues minutes à glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis me demanda de me pousser contre la barrière du lit.

Je m'exécutai docilement et mon rêve le plus fou se réalisa. Elle monta sur mon lit et s'allongea face à moi, sur son côté droit. Je vins contre elle, et elle referma ses bras autour de moi. Elle caressa à nouveau mes cheveux, et une chose me revint en mémoire:

- « Par où es-tu entrée? »

Son menton était posé sur mon front, je respirai profondément son parfum, blotti contre elle.

- « Par la porte biensûr. »Avait-elle murmuré, afin de ne pas casser l'ambiance intime de nos retrouvailles.

Je passai mes bras autour d'elle, afin de l'approcher encore de moi. Mes mains étaient posées sur la chute de ses reins, mais elle ne me repoussa pas. Nous étions dans le noir, faiblement éclairés par les machines.

Mon nez caressa la courbe de son cou. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais, tellement son retour me comblait de joie. Les machines indiquaient que mon coeur battait plus vite qu'à son habitude, mais j'étais trop bien dans ses bras.

Ma bouche se joignit à mon nez, et je caressai son cou avec mes lèvres.

- « Edward... » Ce n'était que chuchotis, une supplique...

- « Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mon nom, et que je ne connaisse pas le tien? » Avais-je susurré, mes lèvres toujours sur sa peau douce.

- « Tout simplement parce que je me suis permise de lire votre dossier, Monsieur Cullen. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris que tu ne supportais pas mon absence. » Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire évident dans la voix.

- « C'est pas drôle. » Fis-je d'une voix trainante, en blottissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

- « Pas drôle, mais tellement mignon. » Continua-t-elle en riant vraiment cette fois-ci.

Vexé, je m'étais éloigné d'elle, me positionnant sur le dos.

C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle allait laisser ses doigts glisser sur mon torse, recouvert par la fine blouse de l'hôpital.

- «Tu savais que _Denali_ -sa voix s'était emplie de venin, malgré le rire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler- avait retranscrit tes mensurations dans ton dossier? » Et elle ria, encore. Elle avait un rire divin, envoutant.

- « Oui, ma soeur m'en a parlé. Mais ce n'est que fabulation, je suis mieux fait que ça. J'ai été vexé par les mesures qu'elle a mise! » Avais-je répliqué, pour la prendre à son propre piège.

Sauf qu'elle était bien plus douée que moi à son propre jeu: je sentis le matelas bouger un peu, puis son souffle sur ma joue:

- « Faudra que je vérifie ça... » Son souffle avait heurté mon oreille, et ya pas à dire, mais c'est super érotique.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, qu'elle se remit à caresser. Elle voulait vraiment ma mort. Mon coeur battait vite et fort, mais j'en avais rien à foutre, elle était avec moi, dans mes bras.

-« Au fait, moi c'est Bells » Avait-elle chuchoté juste avant que je ne m'endorme.


	12. Chapter 12

chapitre 12: no hope no lift no glory, no happy ending.

Bella POV  
Sur l'air de happy ending, de mika.

Cette salope de bourge de fille à papa de Denali s'était pointée dans la chambre d'Edward en pleine nuit et avait crié au scandale, comme quoi une « civile » avait passée la nuit à l'hôpital, hors des horaires de visites, et surtout, avec _son_ Edward.

Quand cette chienne avait fait irruption dans la chambre, j'avais cru que ses yeux allaient être éjectés hors de son putain de crâne. Elle avait fait demi-tour pour retourner dans le couloir, où je l'avais suivi, me séparant de Cullen sans le réveiller.

- « Non mais je rêve, non mais je rêve! » Criait-elle presque en plein milieu du couloir, rameutant la quasi totalité du personnel, dont LE docteur Cullen.  
Merde, c'est la honte...

- « Tania, calme toi et explique ce qu'il se passe. » Fit un homme grisonnant qui portait -comme beaucoup- la fameuse blouse blanche.

J'étais nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre, le pied droit contre le mur, sous mes fesses. Si cette pouffiasse pensait me faire peur...

- « Cette pétasse, commença-t-elle en me pointant du doigt, était dans la chambre d'Edward en train s'envoyer en l'air avec! En plus, avec le coeur qu'il a ce petit, ça relève du crime! »

Là, c'est l'hallu totale...

Vous avez déjà vu un mérou surpris? Avec yeux écarquillés et bouche en « O »? Parce que c'est tout moi à cet instant...!

Quelle grognasse...!

- « Moui Tania, et c'était la meilleure baise de ma vie... Commençais-je en fixant les dalles au plafond. A ceci près qu'Edward dort depuis plus de 4 heures maintenant, les scopes le prouveront. Une légère activité à 2 heures... un cauchemar surement... on se demande à peine pourquoi, ajoutais-je en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de cette salope de Dénali. Mais malheureusement pour moi, c'est pour toi qu'il bave, parce que sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu te serais pointée dans sa chambre en déboutonnant ta blouse, Tania? Tes collègues pensent peut-être qu'en dessous de ta blouse du porte une jupe, certes un peu courte, mais pourquoi pas. Mais, malheureusement pour mes yeux, ma mémoire et ma santé mentale, j'ai bien vu ce que tu portais en dessous, et d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu demande à changer de service, la chir esthétique te conviendrait mieux. » Terminais-je avec un putain de sourire narquois. Et maintenant, poursuivais-je en regardant le Docteur Cullen, où vous m'autorisez à le rejoindre, on ne parle plus de l'incident, et tout va bien, ou vous me faites partir, il se réveille seul, et continue sa bonne vieille déprime d'hier. »

Et là, sous les yeux horrifiés de Dénali, le Docteur Cullen a traversé la largeur du couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, ouvrit la porte, et me souhaita bonne nuit.

Moi je dis, j'ai trop la classe.  
Je repris ma place, sur le lit d'Edward, et il revint, de lui même, se blottir contre moi.

A 7 heures du mat', une interne entra pour prendre les constantes d'Edward. Biensûr, le réveil fut brutal... un « clic » sur l'interrupteur.

J'avais grimacé et enfoncé mon visage dans l'oreiller, faisant rire Cullen, qui, de toute évidence, était déjà réveillé.

Ce qui le fit moins rire, c'est quand l'interne l'informa que son père, le doc Cullen donc, l'avait inscrit sur la liste des receveur d'organe. Cette fois, le doc comptait lui greffer un coeur entier.

Et le ptit Cullen commençait à baliser.

Il m'avait raconté que chacune de ses greffes finissait par être rejetée.

Il était en train de me dire qu'il voulait en finir.

- « Non, non et non, ça va pas se passer comme ça, tu bouges ton cul, jvais te chercher un fauteuil, on bouge. »  
- « Et pour aller où? »  
- « Dans le parc, surement, et t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse marcher, trop d'efforts et tu vas finir par me crever une seconde fois dans les bras...! » Et sur ce, je partis dans le couloir à la recherche d'un fauteuil roulant.

**...**

Je poussais calmement son fauteuil dans les allées du parc. L'air était humide, manque plus qu'il chope la crève, celui là.

Nous étions silencieux, encore une fois, mais je le soupçonnais de vouloir engager la conversation sur un sujet particulier. J'ignorais lequel, mais je l'avais plusieurs fois entendu se racler la gorge et ouvrir la bouche, mais rien ne venait. Puis finalement:

- « Tu fais quoi dans la vie? »  
Oh oh ...  
- « Je respire, et toi? »  
- « Je mange. » Avait-il répondu, sans donner plus d'infos que moi. Vexée, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux. Il râla.

Nous arrivions vers un banc en pierre, et Edward prit les commandes de son fauteuil, direction le banc. Il s'assit dessus, délaissant son fauteuil en me tirant puérilement la langue. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « T'étais pas bien dans ta chaise? » Fis-je, en risquant un regard vers lui. Lui, me dévisageait sans retenue.

Il posa sa main droite sur ma joue, et son pouce caressa ma lèvre supérieure.

J'étais bien là, avec lui.

J'appuyais ma tête sur sa main. Puis, embrassai sa paume en souriant.

Il reposa sa main sur le banc, et son regard se perdit dans le paysage, petit coin de verdure en plein centre ville. Il ne me regardait pas, il était déjà loin.

- « Je vais mourir, Bells. »  
Whaaa là, il nous a plongé dans un silence religieux!  
- « Moi aussi, Edward. Ton père aussi, Chirac aussi, Mao Zedong aussi... »  
- « Zedong est déjà mort. » Me coupa-t-il, sans me regarder, sans sourire. Froid.  
- « Ah! J'avais raison! Avais-je presque crié, contente d'avoir une illustration à mes propos. Mais lui, il ne broncha pas. Je posais alors ma tête sur son épaule, afin d'attirer son attention. On finit tous par mourir Edward. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la Grande Faucheuse, car c'est cette peur qui nous pourrit la vie. Vis comme tu le souhaites, et ne te retournes pas. »

- « C'est vrai, je peux vivre comme je l'entends? » Me demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

Je fus un peu choquée par sa question, et lui répondis:

- « Biensûr Cullen, dans notre cher monde occidental, nous sommes maître de notre propre existence, dans beaucoup de domaines. » Plus je réfléchissais sur ma réponse, plus je voyais des moments où nous n'étions plus maîtres de notre destin, mais les pions des despotes politiques. Ouais, en fait, je disais que des conneries...

Cullen me coupa dans mes réflexions en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassa avec une fureur que je ne comprenais pas. Je me mis à répondre timidement à sa demande. Il n'avait pas l'air satisfait par ma réponse, puisqu'il passa sa main sur ma nuque, pour m'attirer à lui. De cette même main, il se mit à me tirer légèrement les cheveux. Je mis un peu plus d'entrain à notre baiser, et il quémanda rapidement l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui refusai en m'écartant de lui, haletante.

- « Bella? »  
- « On ne devrait pas. »  
- « Pourquoi ça? Ne sommes nous pas maîtres de nos existences? Alors on peut faire ce que l'on veut, non? Et je sais que _ça_, tu le souhaites aussi. »  
- « La différence, Cullen, c'est ton coeur. Il pourrait ne pas résister, si on va plus loin. »

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, et m'embrassa la peau:  
- « C'est moi qui ne vais pas résister si tu m'interdis de t'embrasser. »  
Je rigolai doucement en caressant sa nuque, les yeux dans le vague.  
- « Sincèrement Bells, à quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour être loin de toi? J'ai envie d'être avec toi, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne suivrait pas mes envies? Hein? On donne bien son plat préféré à un condamné à mort? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisserais pas t'aimer? »  
- « Eh bien, surement parce que tu as une plus grande espérance de vie qu'un condamné à mort...? Et parce que je ne suis pas un homard en sauce... »  
- « Mais Bells, il s'était redressé vivement, plantant son regard dans le mien. Merde, là, il commençait à se fâcher, si j'ai envie de finir ma vie, lové dans tes bras, c'est mon choix et tu ne peux pas me dire non! » Ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes.

Il voulait littéralement mourir dans mes bras.

Lui aussi...

Merde.

- « Et on se connait depuis à peine une semaine, tu crois pas que c'est peut tôt pour décider d'un truc aussi énorme? »

- « Malheureusement, je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps devant moi. Si mon père commence à parler de transplantation, c'est que les chances sont minces, et je ne veux pas risquer de finir refroidi sur une table d'opération. » Il replanta ses yeux dans les miens, et finit avec un sourire triste: « Tes bras sont tellement plus confortables. »

Je reportais mon regards vers les arbres, sans vraiment les voir.

Et j'étais dans la merde jusqu'à m'y noyer...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: le lac - you're voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Bells POV

Sur l'air de Boys and Girls, des Thunder

Eddy se montrait un peu trop entreprenant, se bornant à ne pas comprendre que je faisais ça dans son bien, et pas pour le faire chier. Comme si devoir systématiquement le repousser était plaisant! Non! C'était une vraie torture de devoir me refuser à lui.

En parallèle, les recherches de donneurs ne donnaient rien et Eddy restait toujours confiné à l'hôpital pour éviter tous problème, prétextant que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, une équipe médicale était sur place. Mais ce n'était pas son coeur qui allait le tuer, mais l'ennuie!

A défaut d'offrir un peu de plaisir à Eddy, j'avais décidé de lui offrir une petite distraction. C'est pour cela que j'avais piqué une blouse dans le vestiaire des aides soignantes (celui où il y avait le moins de passage... et surtout, il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Dénali...) ainsi qu'un charriot à linge.

Après le passage des infirmières, pour les soins, j'étais entrée dans sa chambre, l'air de rien, vêtue de ma blouse, poussant mon charriot. Je m'étais fait un chignon trop strict pour être confortable et portais ma vieille paire de lunettes de vue (celle achetée lors de la grande mode du dépistage scolaire des troubles de la vision). J'avais réussi à passer incognito.

Si le personnel ne m'avait pas reconnu, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Eddy qui explosa de rire en me voyant.  
- « Naaan, qu'est-ce que tu fous? » M'avait-il demandé en explosant de rire.  
- « Allez beau gosse, on se casse! » Avais-je répliqué en plaçant un drap sur le charriot de façon à ce qu'il puisse se glisser dessus sans être vu.  
- « Heyyy mais tu me kidnappes ou j'hallucine? »  
- « Non, non, c'est bien ça, mais magnes toi, ça serait con qu'on se fasse choppé. »

Eddy s'était recroquevillé sur le charriot, caché par le drap. Je nous avais ensuite dirigés directement vers l'ascenseur, avant de l'appeler, direction, le rez de chaussée. Une fois arrivé, Eddy était sorti de son charriot, et j'avais repris mon accoutrement urbain, dans lequel j'étais bien mieux. C'était hilares que nous avions quitté l'établissement hospitalier pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Nous étions tranquillement assis dans l'herbe, face au lac. Moi entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras sur mes genoux, ma tête contre son épaule gauche, profitant de ce moment intime et serein, conscients que le temps nous était compté.

Si le docteur ne trouvait pas de donneur pour Eddy, il ne nous resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour nous apprivoiser, nous connaitre, nous aimer.

- « Bella? »  
- « Hum? »  
Il caressait doucement mes cheveux, comme si cette caresse pouvait retarder ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qu'il souhaitait me dire.  
- « Pourquoi tu t'enfuies pas en courant? »  
- « Parce que si je coure, je me casse la gueule? »  
Nous rigolâmes légèrement, conscients que cette diversion n'était là que dans l'unique but de cacher notre amertume... et nos futurs larmes.  
- « Soit ça, soit je tiens trop à toi pour partir comme ça. »  
- « Quand je vais mourir, tu vas souffrir, Bells »  
- « Possible, mais ça en vaudra le coup, Eddy. »

- « Bells? » Il fit glisser ses doigts pour caresser ma joue, ma mâchoire, mon cou puis posa ses mains sur mes clavicules, alors que je gardais les yeux fermés.  
- « Oui, Edward? »  
- « Merci d'être là pour moi. »  
- « Je t'en prie... En fait, je te l'ai pas dit, mais dans la salle de pause du personnel, ya une machine senséo, elle fait des merveilles! C'est pas pour toi que je viens si souvent, c'est pour ... Aïeuuh! Pourquoi tu me tapes? » Avais-je finis ma raillerie en riant, après avoir pris une pichenette dans les côtes.  
- « Me dis pas que t'as eu mal... »  
- « Ca aurait pu... »

- « Bells? »  
J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un long soupir... juste pour le faire chier...  
- « Eddy? »  
- « Je t'aime. »

Comment fait-on pour respirer déjà?

Je me retournais vers lui, les genoux entre ses cuisses, et mes mains prenant appui dessus et, au passage, elles étaient bien musclées!  
- « T'as dit quoi là? »

Doute

Incohérence

Crainte

Peur

Trouille

S'il avait bien dit ce que je pensais qu'il avait dit, est-ce qu'il serait capable de le reformuler en me regardant, cette fois?

Et pourtant, il planta son regard dans le mien et répondit:  
- « Bells, je t'ai dit: 'je t'aime'. »

Oh bordel de merde!

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à rire. C'est tellement plus facile de rire. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il fallait que j'en dise autant? Que je parte en courant? Que je lui explique à nouveau que ce n'est pas possible car il est mourant et que l'on ne peut pas s'aimer?

Nervosité... j'en ai rit. Mais j'aurais très bien pu en pleurer.

Non je ne suis pas partie en courant, mais j'ai plaqué ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je l'ai embrassé.

Pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas affoler son coeur, mais assez pour y prendre plaisir.

Pas assez longtemps pour être rassasiée, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre que même si les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche, je les pensais.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Fuck, Fichtre et bordel de merde - bang bang we shot us down

Sur l'air de Rihanna, Russian Roulette.  
Chapitre 14: Fuck, Fichtre et bordel de merde

Je continuais à passer mes nuits avec _lui_. en plus des journées. L'équipe soignante le savait, puisque le balai incessant des infirmières s'effectuait également de nuit. Étrangement, Dénali ne passait plus nous voir depuis la fameuse nuit.

Personne n'avait trop râlé, sachant qu'_il_ était sur la sellette. Son père était même content de nous voir _**ensemble**_. Nous nous étions d'ailleurs fait capté lors de la sortie de lac, mais la seule réaction du Docteur Cullen fut de nous sourire...

J'avais prévenu Eddy que je ne pouvais pas aller le voir cette nuit là. Il avait râlé, mais n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Avec Emmett, on s'était incrusté à une réception guindée comme on les aimait, avec toute cette bande de fils de pute blindés de thunes..

Em veillait sur ma sécurité, pendant que je faisais la biche à un duc français. Lequel était rapidement tombé dans mes filets et m'avait suivi dehors.

Surement encore un en manque...!

Nous avions pris un taxi (zuut, pas de limo ce soir!) pour nous rendre dans sa suite.

Il était dans la salle de bain, pour se rafraichir avant de « passer aux choses sérieuses »... pire qu'une gonzesse!

Je profitais de son absence pour fouiller sa chambre. Rien dans son attaché case. Rien dans son porte feuille...

C'était un vieux cadre défraichi accroché au mur qui m'avait la puce à l'oreille. Non...! Comme dans les films!  
Je m'approchais du tableau et le décrochais du mur, et fis face, comme je m'y attendais, à un coffre fort. J'y connaissais pas grand chose là dedans, autant dire, rien du tout! Je me mis à tourner l'espèce de roue bizarroïde jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis significatif (whaaaa merci les films de gangster!)

C'était pourtant un autre cliquetis que j'avais entendu.

Un, comme je les aimais pas.

Celui d'une arme à feu.

Celle pointée sur l'arrière de mon crâne.

Fuck!

Fichtre !

Bordel de merde!

A mort la poésie!

- « Bouge pas salope! » Me fit-il avec son accent frenchy à couper au couteau.  
- « I am cherching les towlettes... » Mais c'était contre productif, puisqu'il pressa un peu plus son arme sur mon crâne.

Puis...,

Plus rien.

Bagarre...

Whaat?

Je me retournais essoufflée (me rendant compte, au passage, que j'avais retenue ma respiration).

Le Duc était à califourchon sur un Emmett perdant largement, le couvrant de coups.

Putain, si on s'en sortait vivant, j'arrêterais pas de me foutre de sa gueule, c'était trop la honte!

Sauf que ce fils de pute de bourge commençait à enserrer la gorge de mon frère pour l'étrangler. Ca, je tolérais pas!

J'allais m'avancer pour lui foutre mon pied dans les côte quand la lumière se refléta dans l'arme à feu, échouée au sol, à mes pieds. Ni une, ni deux, je me baissai pour la ramasser et la pointer vers le Duc.

Merde, Em, arrete de bouger...

Et je tirais...

Le français tomba au sol, après s'être fait exploser la boite crânienne à coups de 9 mm.

Em se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le coffre et s'empara tout aussi vite de l'argent. Plusieurs liasses.

Moi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé après avoir tiré. Mon bras vers cet homme allongé, baignant dans son propre sang.

Merde...

J'ai buté un mec...

- « Bouge Bells! » Beugla Em en me prenant le bras. Il me tira ainsi jusqu'à la voiture. « Ya plus de 5000$ Bells, arrête de faire la gueule, ça valait le coup! »

- « CA VALAIT LE COUP EMMETT? On a buté un mec, Em. J'ai buté un mec, merde! Faire la pute, ça passe encore, mais faire la menthe religieuse, ça, ça passe pas! Ca valait le coup? A partir de combien est-ce que ça vaut le coup, hein Emmett? Combien? COMBIEN EMMETT? »

J'avais gueulé, telle une hystérique, dans la voiture. J'avais fini par le frapper. Abattant mes poings microscopiques sur ses épaules démesurément grandes.

Merde, j'ai buté un homme. Et cette scène, cet homme qui se vidait de son sang, ça me ramenait en arrière. Sean.

Em nous avait ramenés à la maison, j'y avais pris une douche et changé de vêtements(aller à l'hôpital avec ma tenue de gala, ça le faisait moyen...) et j'étais partie directement _le_ voir.

Je n'arrivais à me détendre que dans ses bras.

J'étais tombée amoureuse en si peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Lui, ne sait même pas quel monstre je suis. Une meurtrière...

Ce jour là, les infirmières faisaient la gueule. Surement encore à cause de la dernière réforme à la mode, pondue par on ne sait quel trou duc'. Bref, c'était pas la fête, ici non plus.

J'entrais dans _sa_ chambre, doucement mais sans frapper.

Il était 8H03.

Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas.

Je savais qu'il m'attendait.

Comme toujours.

Pourtant..

Pourtant, il n'était pas dans son lit. Non. Les scopes n'étaient plus là. Les draps non plus. Mon tabouret était retourné sur d'adaptable, et je ne voyais sur son lit, que l'immonde matelas, vert pomme, plastifié.

Réflexe: je vérifiais s'il n'était pas dans la salle de bain. Dernier espoir, vain. Il n'y avait plus la dizaine de produits apportée par sa soeur.

Plus rien.

Fuck

Fichtre

Bordel de Merde!

Je sortais précipitamment de la chambre sans éteindre la lumière ni fermer la porte, et couru vers l'accueil.

- « Il est où Edward? » Criais-je à la nana qui s'avérait être une stagiaire à la gueule enfarinée qui se refaisait sa manucure à la con. Pas de chance pour elle, mais je n'étais pas à la compassion.

Une énorme boule me plombait l'estomac.

_J'allais gerber... Pleurer aussi... Gerber en pleurant...Pleurer en gerbant... Ca fait une différence? Une grande différence...? Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un, cette différence? Qu'est-ce que je fais devant ce bureau moi? Merde... Il est où Eddy? Pourquoi j'étais pas là pour lui..? J'étais où moi pendant ce temps? Ah oui, merde... je butais un mec pour 5000$. Bordel, si il lui est arrivé un truc pendant ce temps... Je crois que ..._

- « Edward? Hum...Son nom? »

- « Cullen, bordel! Chambre 1254! »

- « Ah oui, le beau gosse! On l'a emmené au bloc. Il faisait une détresse respiratoire. On a tous cru qu'il allait y rester Bon Dieu! Son médecin lui pose une ex-sanguination: son sang sortira de son corps pour y être réinjecté en étant oxygéné avec plus de force, comme avec un coeur, mais à l'extérieur. Mais ça ne marchera que quelques heures. C'est le branle-bas de combat dans le service! Faut que la transplant' lui trouve un coeur, parce que sinon le pauvre va y rester. -Elle reprit son souffle- Si vous voulez un conseil, vous devriez lui faire vos adieux dès qu'il se réveillera. »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. J'avais même pas la tête à reprendre cette conne pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Fuck

Fichtre

Bordel de merde

Je retournais dans _sa_ chambre trop vide et m'allongeais sur son lit trop froid. Je ne pouvais réfreiner mes larmes.

J'étais mal.

Très mal.

Bordel, j'avais mal!

Tout allait tellement trop vite avec _lui_, même _ça_.

J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire plus de chose que ce « je t'aime » non dit...

Lui dire que je n'étais plus rien sans lui, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser.

Lui dire qu'il avait changé ma vie, de manière irrémédiable, et que je voulais changer la sienne.

Le faire mari et père.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je pourrais mourir pour lui...

...

...

**Edward POV**

Une fois de plus, c'est le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme qui m'a réveillé. J'ouvris les yeux calmement, dans  
l'attente d'une migraine... qui ne venait pas.

Mon regard se baladait dans la pièce. Une chambre d'hôpital. Encore une. Une autre.

J'étais seul et il faisait nuit.

Puis, mon regard se posa sur l'adaptable. Une feuille y était posée. Une feuille blanche, pliée en deux, avec écrit d'un côté:

Edward Cullen

D'une écriture calligraphiée et féminine.

Sans aucune hésitation, mes doigts déplièrent la feuille.

Il s'agissait visiblement d'une lettre. Une longue lettre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon coeur s'est serré.

Putain de coeur de merde...!

« Mon très cher amour, ... »


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue, j'y suis, j'y reste.

Sur un air de Aaron, le tunnel d'or

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_des secondes _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Des minutes _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Des heures_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Des jours_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Des semaines_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Des mois _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Des années_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Du temps_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Trop de temps _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. _

_TOUJOURS._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La brise souffle, doucement, et effleure le témoin du temps qui passe. Le vent caresse et agite l'herbe grasse qui recouvre le sol. Les brins de verdure se plient sous le poids de cette force invisible. Oppressés._

_Le vent agite les feuilles dans les arbres renforçant le sentiments de fraicheur donnant un peu plus de vie à ce lieu._

_Le vent, plus frais qu'il n'en a l'air, ébouriffe ses cheveux. Ses cheveux d'un roux qu'il a souvent eu du mal à assumer. Il lui a fallut l'amour d'une femme et ses doigts, glissant entre ses cheveux pour accepter une couleur aussi originale._

_Il vient régulièrement dans ce lieu. Fréquemment. Une fois. Une fois par jour. Tous les jours. De toutes les semaines. Et ce, depuis plusieurs années._

_Il vient souvent à sa pause de midi, avec un sandwich, une couverture et une bière, ou une bouteille de vin. Il prend du vin, pour les grandes occasions, ou les grands moments de déprime. Plus réguliers qu'il ne l'aurait pensé._

_Il vient parfois avec un parapluie, selon la météo. Pour rien au monde il refuserait , il n'éviterait, de venir en ce lieu. Et il s'assoit, sur sa couverture, posée sur l'herbe grasse, régulièrement agitée par le vent._

_Et il s'appuie contre la pierre froide. Il parle, longtemps. Seul. Il raconte sa vie. Son travail. Sa famille. Ses amis. Mais surtout, sa fille._

_Sa petite fille. La mère est partie. Rapidement. Une erreur de passage. Une femme qui n'a pas assumée cette enfant et encore moins l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas eu de lui. Il ne l'avait pas aimé, mais a adoré ce qu'elle lui a donné. Cette petite fille._

_Son prénom? C'est évident! Bella. Elle est rousse, mais il lui a teint les cheveux. Il l'appelle Bella et l'embrasse souvent sur les joues. Il l'a prend dans ses bras, et lui dit qu'il l'aime. Il sait parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas __sa_ _Bella. Et il ne fera jamais l'erreur de la confondre. Mais il veut croire que c'est un moyen de pérenniser __sa_ _Bella._

_Quand il quitte ce lieu, il se retourne. Toujours. Face à cette pierre, froide. Et, les genoux sur sa couverture, il embrasse le sommet de la pierre qui sort de terre. Il l'embrasse, et lui dit merci. Puis, il lui dit qu'il l'aime, avant de lire les inscriptions gravées sur le marbre rosé et froid avant de partir. _

Isabella Marie Swan  
13 Septembre 1990 – 23 Novembre 2009.  
J'y suis, j'y reste.  
A Bella, tu seras toujours en nous.

Il lit cette phrase, choisie par le frère de Bella, et pourtant, il sait qu'à chaque fois, son coeur se resserre, comme si lui aussi, devait se retrouver sous la pierre. Elle a été enterrée là, avec un trou béant dans la poitrine. Sans son coeur.

Il sait qu'à chaque fois qu'il vient là, il souffre, et pourtant, il veut souffrir. Ca lui rappelle à quel point il est en vie. Il est en vie pour elle. Il veut souffrir car il le merite.

Il l'a tué.

Certains disent qu'on reconnait le grand amour lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que le seul être au monde qui pourrait vous consoler est justement celui qui vous a fait mal. Bella était son grand amour. Et il l'a perdue.

Le soir, quand il rentre chez lui et que Bella est endormie, il va dans son bureau, pièce dans laquelle Bella n'a pas le droit d'entrer, il s'assoit derrière son bureau, sur ce siège noir, qui bascule quand on s'appuie sur le dossier, et qui lui a couté une fortune, parce qu'il est ergonomique.

Il s'assoit sur ce siège, et ouvre un tiroir. Sur sa droite. Le deuxième. Celui pour lequel il faut une clé. Il en sort un stéthoscope, et ouvre sa chemise. Les pans de sa chemise écartées sur son torse, il applique son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles et dépose le rond métallique et froid sur son pectoral. Le gauche.

_Boum-Boum... Boum-Boum... Boum-Boum... Be-Lla... Be-Lla..._

Comme une réminiscence de _sa_ Bella. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et pourtant, elle lui a offert sa vie. Elle lui a offert son coeur.

Bella lui a fait promettre de ne jamais culpabiliser, dans cette ultime lettre laissée sur une table de chevet, avant de se donner la mort, par médication.

Bella lui a demander de vivre. De poursuivre sa vie. Et d'aimer à nouveau.

Edward a poursuivi sa vie. Mais n'a plus jamais aimé.

Il n'a pas aimé la mère de sa fille mais voue une grande passion à sa propre fille. Bella.

Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi, quand elle était petite, son père pleurait à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait.

Il fut un temps où il ne l'appelait plus par son prénom. Il ne lui parlait même plus.

Bella n'avait pas compris pourquoi son père lui avait teint les cheveux, elle qui aimait beaucoup ses cheveux roux. Hérités de son père.

Mais c'est son père, et son père à toujours raison.

Alors elle a laissé faire, et, finalement, apprécie ses cheveux bruns. Elle trouve qu'elle ressemble à _la fille_. Sur la photo. Dans le bureau de son papa. Une fois, elle est allée dans son bureau, alors qu'il était au téléphone, au rez de chaussée et elle a vu cette femme, brune, en photo, sur le bureau de son papa.

Elle a trouvé qu'avec ses cheveux bruns, elle ressemblait à cette fille. Mais elle n'a jamais osé demander à son papa qui elle était.

Edward, lui, ne vivait que pour sa Bella. _Sa_ Bella.

Il est bien comme ça. Il ne demande rien de plus.

Son travail ne lui plait pas spécialement, mais il est bien payé, et confortable. Avec des avantages non négligeables. Sa fille le rend heureux et il refuse de lui trouver une mère.

Il restera ainsi, avec son travail et sa petite fille.

Il prendra un peu d'échelon. Pas trop. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'ambition.

Il voulait gagner suffisamment d'argent pour élever sa fille correctement, et il le fera. Il réussira à financer les études de sa fille et, lors de la dernière année de fac de Bella, Edward se donnera la mort, par médication.


End file.
